familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Henry Kimball (1615-1676)
Henry Kimball (1615-1676) 1634 Pilgrim Immigrant that sailed to America at age 15. Vital Stats * Son of Richard Kimball (1595-1675) and Ursula Scott (1597-1660) * 1619 : Birth at Rattlesden, Suffolk Co, England * 1634-Apr-30 : Boards Elizabeth for migration to America with family * 1637 : Relocation to Ipswich, MA * 1638-May-02 : Made a freeman * 1660-Oct-22 : Chosen constable * 1642 : Marriage (1) to Mary Wyatt * 1655 : Relocation to Wenham, MA * 1675-6 : Served in King Philips's Ware with his brother Caleb. * 1676 : Died at Wenham, Massachusetts Bay Colony Biography The Kimball family goes back several generations at Rattlesden, Suffolk Co, England. John was born here in 1631. He followed the trade of his father as a wheelwright, but also engaged extensively in farming, buying and selling quite a few land lots. Towards the last of April 1634, Richard Kimball (1595-1675) embarked on the ship Elizabeth (William Andrews, master). His wife Ursula, and children; Henry (15), Elizabeth (13), Richard (11), Mary (9), Martha (5), John (3) and Thomas (1) went with him. This is all recorded in Drake's Founders of New England. They landed at Watertown, New England. Martha Scott (age 60) and Thomas Scott (age 40), mother and brother of Ursula, traveled with them. Henry Kimball, brother of Richard, also came with his wife, two daughters (Elizabeth and Susan) and an apprentice lad, Richard Cutting (1621-1696). Henry stayed in Watertown, where he died about 1650, but Richard and his family removed to Ipswich, Massachusetts. He married first, about 1642, Mary Wyatt, daughter of John and Mary Wyatt, of Ipsiwch, MA. She died in Wenham MA on 12-Aug-1672. He married, second, Elizabeth, widow of William Raynor, who previously had been the second wife of Humphrey Gilbert of Ipswich. On Aug 26, 1676, Henry received wages due him for services in King Philip's War of 1675-6, his brother Caleb served with him. His daughter Hannah, wife of James Godfrey, drew a land grant in Narragansett #4 as a reward for her father's faithful services in that war. Family Research Questions Children # Richard Kimball (1642-1720) - md Rebecca Abbey # John Kimball (1644-1726) - md. Mary Hobbs # Caleb Kimball (1646-1675) - died unmarried Sept 18, 1675, having been slain by Indians at the Battle of Bloody Brook, in the expedition of Capt Lathrop. # Dorcas Kimball (b1648) - md Thomas Dow # Abigail Kimbal (b.1652) - md. John Wycome # Sarah Kimball (b. 1654) - md. Daniel Gage # Henry Kimball (1656-1699) - md. Hannah Marsh, who was killed by Indians in 1698. # Mehitable Kimball (1658-1689) - md. Thomas Stickney per gravestone in Bradford MA. # Benjamin Kimball (b1660) # Joseph Kimball (b 1662) # Martha Kimball (b. 1664) - md. Daniel Chase # Hannah Kimball (b. 1666) # Deborah Kimball (b. 1668) References * Henry Kemball 1565 List of Famous Descendants * Spencer Kimball Family Ancestry * The Driver Family: A Genealogical Memoir of the Descendants of Robert Driver '' - Pg 368-388 - The Kimball Family - Free on Google Books * ''New England Families, Genealogical and Memorial Records of Early New England - Vol 3, pg 1114-1118, complied by William R Cutter, Free on Google Books Category:Non-SMW people articles